


Bahay Kubo

by JoventeandGrecinto



Category: Bayaniserye - Fandom, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoventeandGrecinto/pseuds/JoventeandGrecinto
Summary: Ang Bahay Kubo ay isang apartment na pagmamay-ari ni Alejandrino at Ortiz.





	1. Mga Karakter

Mga Karakter (Maaari pang madagdagan)

Si Alejandrino at Ortiz ay mag live-in na hindi makontrol ang kanilang mga tennants.

Si Emilio Aguinaldo o Miong, ay isang NGO worker na medyo korap.

Si Apolinario Mabini o Pole, ay isang propesor.

Sina Antonio Luna, at Andres Bonifacio, ay mga social worker na kontra sa pamamalakad na ginagawa ni Miong.

Si Jose Rizal, ay isang tennant na mukhang Italyano o Pranses, ngunit isa palang Filipino.

Si Gregorio del Pilar, o Goyo, ay isang athlete scholar, na sinusuportahan ni Miong.

Si Julian del Pilar, ay nagtatrabaho bilang driver ni Miong.

Si Vicente Enriquez ay kolehiyo rin.

Si Joven Hernando, at Emilio Jacinto o Ilyong, ay mga teaching assistants ni Pole.

Si Paco ang machong tubero na laging nasa basement.

Si Felicidad Aguinaldo ang reporter na kapatid ni Miong.

Si Remedios Nable Jose ay isang sikat na model, at social worker.


	2. Si Mang Alejandrino at ang mga perwisyo sa umaga niya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umagang umaga, nagiistorbo ng tulog ang mga tennants nya.

 

"Mang Ortiz! Mang Alejandrino!" Malakas na kalampag sa pinto ang gumambala sa mahimbing na tulog ng mag live-in na sina Ortiz at Alejandrino.

"Ikaw na sumagot doon." Antok na sabi ni Ortiz bago nakatulog ulit.

  
Iritang tumayo si Alejandrino at pagalit na binuksan ang pinto.

Sumalubong sakanya ang isang Goyo na nakabalot ng tuwalya ang ibabang parte ng katawan, at walang pantaas. Mamasa masa rin siya at puno pa ng bula ang kanyang buhok.

"Wala na naman pong tubig."

Napabuntong hininga si Alejandrino. "Jusko naman, sana nagbihis ka muna."

Napakamot ng batok ang binata. "Eh? Wala naman pong makakakita. Tayo-tayo lang naman po nandito."

Saktong pagkasabi niya noon, biglang bumukas ang pinto sa tabi nila at lumabas ang isang lalaki na nakapolo at nagmamadali. Hindi niya ata napansin si Goyo, kaya't natamaan niya ito at natumba silang dalawa.

\-----

"PUTA!" Napatayo si Ilyong mula sa kanyang kama nang makita ang oras.

_Alas otso imedya na! Malelate na siya._

Mabilis na pumasok si Ilyong sa banyo at naligo.

Hindi siya pwedeng mahuli sa unang araw niya sa trabaho. Kailangan niyang magpakitang gilas kay Mabini.

Naalala niya ang interbiyu nya sa hinahangaang guro.

_"Bakit gusto mong magtrabaho para saakin? Marami namang ibang guro diyan."_

_"Isa ako sa mga nakabasa ng iyong gawa patungkol sa ating mga bayani. Bagamat magaling ang paglalarawan mo sa kung ano ang isang bayani, sa tingin ko, kulang ito..."_

Napangiti si Ilyong sa reaksyon ni Mabini sa kanyang sagot. Pero tapos na iyon, ayaw niyang pagsisihan ni Mabini ang pagtanggap nito sakanya.

Mabibilib ang kanyang ina kung nakita lang niya kung gaano kabilis ang kanyang pagbibihis.

May kinse minuto pa para makapunta siya. Mag ga- _Grab_ nalang siguro siya.

Binuksan niya ang pinto at dali daling kinandado iyon. Matulin siyang naglakad habang inaayos ang kanyang gamit.

ID, wallet, selpon, susi, papel—

_Punyeta!_

Nabangga niya ang isang lalaki at natumba sila. Hinanda niya ang sarili sa matigas na sahig, ngunit bumagsak siya sa isang mainit na katawan.

Kabukas ng kanyang mata, isang meztizong lalaki na medyo makapal ang kilay at medyo matangos ang ilong ang bumungad sakanya. Nakangisi rin ang lalaki.

Iginalaw niya ang kanyang kamay ngunit napatigil nang may nahawakang mabuhok.

\-----

Sobrang sakit ng likod ni Goyo nang bumagsak siya sa sahig.

_Tatanga tanga naman ng taong ito._

Tinignan niya ang mukha ng nakabangga sakanya. Unang pumasok sa isip niya ay kung gaano kataba ang pisngi nito. Magaan lang naman ang lalaki at payat pa, ngunit nangibabaw talaga ang pisngi nito, kaya napangiti siya.

Sinubukang bumangon ni Goyo ngunit may naramdaman siyang kamay sa kanyang ibaba.

Mabilis silang tumayo at binalot agad ni Goyo ang tuwalya sa balakang niya.

"Hoy! Tsansing ka!" Akusa niya lalaking mataba ng pisngi. Ang liit rin pala nito.

Tumingin ito ng masama sakanya, habang pinoprotektahan ang kamay na kaninang nakahawak kay Goyo. "Putangina anong tsansing! Bakit kasi nakahubad ka?!" Maputla ang lalaki.

"Ilyong, ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong ng nag-aalalang si Alejandrino.

Umiling si Ilyong. "Mang Alejandrino, ganyan ba mga nakatira dito?! Edi sana pala hindi nako lumipat dito." Galit na sabi nito.

"Hoy! Mas matanda yan sayo, matuto kang rumespeto." Sabat ni Goyo.

_Cute pa naman sana, kaso walang modo._

Nanlisik ang mata ni Ilyong sakanya. "Gago ka ba? Nagbabaya-"

"Pasenysa na Ilyong, pagsasabihan ko nalang si Goyo."

"Teka, bakit ako pa may kasalanan?!" Inis na tanong ni Goyo.

Tumingin sa orasan si Ilyong. "Di bale na, mahuhuli nako sa trabaho."

Naglakad paalis si Ilyong ngunit hindi pa rin tapos si Goyo.

"Hoy! Bumalik ka dito! Panindigan mo yung ginawa mo sakin!"

Hindi siya pinansin ni Ilyong.

"Punyeta! Sabi kong—"

Nahulog muli ang tapis ni Goyo.

Nakarinig sila ng malakas na iyak. Isang batang babae at isang ina ang nakakita sakanya.

Tinakpan agad ng nanay ang mata ng kanyang anak. "Mga tao talaga ngayon, wala nang delikadeza sa katawan! Kung sino sino nalang!"

Binalot ulit ni Goyo ang tuwalya sakanya at hahabulin sana si Ilyong, pero nakapasok na siya sa elevator.

Nagtilian ang ilang teeneydyer na nakakita sakanya bago sumara ang pinto.

"Humanda ka kabalik mo, Ilyong!" sigaw niya sa hangin.

\---

Napailing si Alejandrino kabalik ni Goyo at sinabihan si Goyo itong magdamit.

"Tinawagan ko na si Paco para ayusin yung shower mo."

"Salamat, Mang Alejandrino!"

Tumango lang si Alejandrino at sinara ang pinto.

Bumalik siya sa kanyang kwarto at tinabihan si Ortiz.

"Sino yun?" Tanong ng kasintahan habang yakap niya.

"Si Goyo. Nawalan daw ng tubig sakanila."

Pumikit na siya, nang biglang tumunog ang telepono.

"Ano?!" Pagalit na sagot niya.

"Woah, galit much?"

"Ano kailangan mo, Pepe?"

"Nasira yung lock ng door here. Like inusog ko lang paleft, and then it's nasira. I can still close the door naman, but can you send some tulong?"

Lalo lang sumakit ang ulo niya sa pananalita ng kausap.

"Pepe, pwedeng mamaya nalang? Di ka naman aalis diyan diba?"

"Oh you're natutulog pala. I'll make tawag nalang later."

Hindi na makatulog si Alejandrino, kaya't nagluto nalang siya ng almusal.

 

 

 


	3. Ang Orig na Gold watch ni Felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makikita ang pagkikitungo sa isa't-isa ng mag childhood friends na sina Goyo at Felicidad

 

**Alas singko ng hapon**

"Goyo!" Walang pakundangang binuksan ni Felicidad ang pinto sa kwarto ni Goyo.

Nakahilata ang binata sa sahig at hawak ang isang bote ng Lipton.

"Felicidaaaaad" ungol nito.

Mahinang sipa ang ginawa ni Felicidad para tumabi sa dinadaanan niya ang lalaki, at dumiretso sa sofa nito.

"Balita ko nagkalat ka daw sa labas kanina." Medyo nagpipigil pa ng tawa ang dalaga.

Tumingin ng masama si Goyo sakanya. "Punyeta, sinong nagsabi sayo nyan?"

"Yung mga babaeng nakausap ko kanina." At nang-asar pa ito. "Mukhang dadami na naman niyan ang mga tagahanga mo."

"Mabilis ka nga palang sumagap ng tsismis. Bat di mo pagkakitaan yan, noh?"

Tinaasan niya ng kilay ang kaibigan. "Goyo, reporter ako." Umayos siya ng upo. "Kwento mo muna anong nangyari kanina?"

Ngumuso si Goyo. "Ih. Bwisit kasi yung Ilyong na yan! Siya na nga lang tatanga tanga, siya pa magagalit."

At isinalaysay ni Goyo ang nangyari.

Hindi mapigilan ni Felicidad ang paghagalpak. "Grabe, sino kasing tangang lalabas ng naka tuwalya lang?"

"Eh akala ko kasi tayo lang nasa floor na to! Malay ko bang may bagong lipat."

Tawa pa rin nang tawa si Felicidad.

Napailing nalang si Goyo at bumangon mula sa pagkakahiga nito. "Paabot nga nung Vcut jan."

Kinuha naman ni Felicidad ang chichirya na nasa lamesa katabi niya, ngunit napatigil nang may masilayang isang pamilyar na bagay. Ito ay kulay ginto.

"Goyo, bat nasayo relo ko?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Goyo. "Ha? Sayo yan?"

"Bobo." Kinuha niya ito at tinuro ang logo ng relo na nakaukit sa ilalim nito. "Ayan nga oh. Wala ka namang relo na ganito ang brand."

Hinampas ni Goyo ang hita ni Felicidad. "Kung maka bobo naman to."

Sinipa ni Felicidad ang braso ni Goyo, dahilan para matumba ang lalaki.

"Aray, Feli! Ang sakit nung sayo." Sinipa niya si Felicidad.

Sumipa ng mas malakas si Felicidad.

Hinila siya ni Goyo para mahulog sa sofa, kaya't nabitawan niya ang relo

At nasira ito.

_Lagot si Goyo._

Nanlaki ang mata ng lalaki. "Feli, sorry."

Pero original ang relong iyon. "Putang ina mo!" At sinugod niya si Goyo.

\---

"Hoy, bitaw na!" ani Goyo na kasalukuyang hawak ni Felicidad ang leeg.

"Ikaw muna, gago!" Hawak naman ni Goyo ang buhok ni Felicidad.

"Paano ako makakasigurong bibitawan moko? Baka patayin mo nako nyan eh!"

Hinigpitan ni Felicidad ang pagkakasakal sa binata. "Oo naman! Original yung sinira mo eh!"

Hinugot pa lalo ni Goyo ang buhok nito. "Bat ako?! Ikaw nakahulog eh!"

"Ako pa sisisihin mo?!"

"Sino kayang tanga—"

Kakagatin sana ni Felicidad si Goyo, kung walang kumatok sa pintuan.

"Goyong!"

Mabilis na binitawan ng dalawa ang isa't-isa at binuksan ni Goyo ang pinto.

Sumalubong sakanya ang isang lalaki na nakasuot ng coat and tie, at naka _slick back_ pa ang buhok.

"Kuya Miong, ang pogi natin ngayon ah!"

Nacurious si Felicidad kaya't sumilip rin.

"Wow kuya! Oo nga! San punta mo?"

"Ah, sakto andyan ka na rin naman. May dinner party yung boss namin. Baka malate ako ng uwi."

"Ano nga palang kailangan mo, Kuya Miong?"

Napahawak si Miong sa kanyang kamay. "Ay oo nga pala. Muntik ko nang malimutan. Andyan ba yung relo ko?"

"Anong relo, kuya?"

"Yung gold, Feli. Diba tig-isa tayo nun? Bronze yung sayo."

Naalala ng dalawa ang gintong relo na nabasag nila at namutla ng kaunti.

"Ah! Baka nasayo yun!" Nanginginig na sabi ni Goyo.

Napakunot ng noo si Miong sa reaksyon ng binata. "Huh? Pano mo naman alam?"

"Sus kuya, baka nasa kwarto mo lang yun." Sabat ni Felicidad. Baka pagalitan pa sila pag nalaman ng kuya niya.

Tinignan siya sa mata ni Miong. "Sigurado ka?"

"...Oo?" Tinapik niya sa braso ang kuya nya. "Mahanap din natin yu—"

Napatigil siya nang maamoy ang pabango ni Miong.  
  
"Ang lakas naman, kuya. Makikipagdate ka ata eh."

Sinimangutan siya ni Miong. "Manahimik ka nga! Di ko na pala kailangan ang relo."

Tumingin siya sa kamay na walang relo at nagpaalam. "Ge, alis nako. Basta wag mo kalimutang i ref yung ulam."

"O sige, kuya."

Nakahinga sila nang maluwag pagkasara ng pinto.

"Inaway-away mo pako, kay Kuya Miong pala yan."

"Shh! Walang nangyari." Bawal ni Felicidad. Pinulot niya ang relo at tinignan.

"Anong balak mo jan?"

"Ewan." Basag na ang salamin, at pati ang makina sa loob ay nakalabas na. "Bibili nalang akong bago."

"Akala ko ba 'original' yan?" Ginaya pa ni Goyo ang pagkasabi ni Felicidad kanina.

Inirapan siya ni Felicidad. "Duh, edi bibilhin ko yung imitation."

"Tsk. Pag nalaman ni Kuya Miong yan, di ko na kasalanan."

  
"Anong hinde?! Eh ikaw nga nakasira nito eh! Bat ba nasayo to?!"

"Di mo ba naaalala? Ikaw nagpahawak sakin niyan eh. Kala mo nga kanina sayo diba?" Nilagay ni Goyo ang kamay sa sariling baywang. "Bat ka ba talaga andito?"

"Hinihintay ko si Julian."

"Uyy, crush mo si ku-" tumama ang isang unan sa mukha ni Goyo. "Ano ba?! Magsisimula ka na naman eh!"

"Kung ano-ano na naman kasi lumalabas sa bibig mo eh."

"Bat mo ba hinahanap si kuya?!"

"Yung utang niya, di pa niya nababayaran."

At saktong pumasok si Julian.

"Hi Julian!" Bati ni Felicidad.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Julian at naalala ang utang sa kaibigan.

"Ay, teka. May nakalimutan pala ako sa kwarto ni Vicente." Sabay takbo nito.

"Hoy! Bumalik ka dito, Julian!" Hinabol ni Felicidad si Julian palabas.

Si Goyo naman na naiwan sa sala, ay kumain nalang ng Vcut.


	4. Lima, Anim, Pito, Walo, Hakbang sa Kaliwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saan nga ba tutungo si Miong?

 

Sumakay si Miong sa elevator, at pinindot ang first floor.

Hindi talaga siya pupunta sa dinner ng kanyang mga ka-opisina. Mayroon siyang ibang appointment.

Ting!

Lumabas na si Miong sa elevator at dumiretso sa isang hall.

\----

"Ah. Ah. Miong, that's really masakit." Ungol ni Pepe.

Lumunok si Miong at nag-sorry. "Gusto mo bang ulitin?"

Hawak ang isa't-isa. Nakahawak si Miong sa baywang ni Pepe, habang si Pepe ay nakapatong ang mga kamay sa balikat ni Miong.

Sila ay nasa loob ng Kahit Munti _Hall_ , at si Pepe na sanay sa pagsayaw, ay kasalukuyang tinuturuan ang kaibigang parehas na kaliwa ang paa, kung paano gawin ito.

"Lagi mo nalang iniistep yung foot mo sa foot ko." Ngumuso si Pepe. Medyo naiinis siya dahil sampung beses na siyang natapakan ng kaibigan. "Are you sigurado you won't do it this time?"

Tumango si Miong.

Hindi gusto ni Miong ang nangyayari. Sa katunayan nga, ay wala talaga siyang interes sa pagsayaw, lalo na't alam niyang wala talaga siyang talento. Kaya lang naman siya nag-enroll sa dance classes na ito, ay dahil natipuhan niya ang isa sa mga estudyante sa klaseng iyon.

"Your tingin on Pole is so lagkit kasi. Concentrate ka kaya muna no?" Sermon ni Pepe sakanya.

"Ang galing niya kasi. Ang swerte nung kapares niya." Pinigilan ni Miong ang kanyang ngiti.

"Oo nga noh. Buti pa yung kapair niya, hindi siya TINATAPAK."

"Pepe, manahimik ka nga."

"Don't want. Ang sakit ng feet ko, dahil you're busy kakatingin kay Pole. Why don't you ask him kaya?"

"Nakakahiya. Baka matapakan ko rin siya."

"So I'll be your victim instead?" Sarkastikong tanong ni Pepe sakanya.

Napabuntong hininga si Miong. "Pwede bang sumayaw nalang tayo?... Lapit tayong konti kila Pole."

Umirap si Pepe. "So torpe."

Tinuloy nila ang pagsasanay, ngunit naudlot nang

"Dios Mio! Miong!" Sumigaw si Pepe. "Por favor! Merci!"

Nasipa naman ngayon ni Miong ang binti ni Pepe.

Ang biglaang paglakas ng boses ni Pepe, ay nagdulot ng tinginan ng mga tao sa kanilang paligid. Nagsimula na ring magbulungan ang kanilang mga kasama.   
Napansin ng kanilang instructor na si Hilaria ang kaguluhan, kaya't nilapitan niya ang dalawa.

"Nahihirapan ba kayo sa routine?"

"I need bagong partner." Mabilis na sinabi ni Pepe. "He keeps making tapak on my foot, tapos he made sipa my—"

"Di ka lang marunong magturo." Akusa naman ni Miong.

"How can I teach someone na hindi naman interested sa dancing?!"

"H–"

Binawalan sila ni Hilaria.

"Tutal, di kayo magkasundo, ipapartner ko kayo sa iba."

"Maraming thanks, Hilaria."

"Tsk. Feel mo naman gusto kita kapartner."

Lumingon si Hilaria sa kanyang likod, at tinawag ang pares na pinakamalapit sakanila.

"Luna, ikaw muna ang partner ni Pepe."

Lumapit na si Pepe sa bagong ka pares.

"Ikaw, Pole. Dahil alam kong mahaba ang iyong pasensya, kay Miong ka muna."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Miong. "H-ha?"

Lumapit sa kanya ang maputing lalaki. "Hindi ka ba komportable saakin?" Halata sa mata nito na medyo nasaktan siya. "Maaari naman kitang hanapan ng iba pang kapares"

Akmang tatawagin na ni Pole si Hilaria, nang hinugot ni Miong ang kanyang braso.

"Hindi!"

Nagulat ng kaunti si Pole, at kumunot ang noo.

Kinamot ni Miong ang kanyang batok. "Ah, ang ibig sabihin ko, hindi ako komportable sayo—este hindi ako hindi komportable sayo. Ay mali, ah ewan."

Napangiti si Pole sa pananalita ni Miong. "Kinakabahan ka ata. Hindi naman ako nangangagat."

"Ah, sorry. Nahihiya lang ako, kasi di naman ako marunong sumayaw." Paliwanag nito. "Ilang beses ko ngang natapakan si Pepe kanina."

"Huwag kang mag-alala, marami na akong naturuan na katulad mo. Nakita mo ba si Luna?"

Tinuro niya ang kapares ni Pepe na sobrang komportable na sa pagsayaw.

"Lagi rin niyang naaapakan ang paa ko noon." Tuloy ni Pole.

Napatango nalang si Miong. "Sabi mo ah."

"Maaari na ba tayong magsimula?" Hikayat ni Pole.

  
Ibinigay ni Miong ang kanyang palad, na siya namang kinuha ni Pole. Humawak si Miong sa baywang ng kapares, habang si Pole naman ay sa balikat niya.

"Sundan mo lang ang aking sasabihin, ayos ba?"

Tumango si Miong.

"5, 6, 7, 8, hakbang sa kaliwa."

Nasunod ito ni Miong.

"Isa pa."

Nagawa niya ulit ito.

"Sa kanan naman."

Napangiti si Miong dahil nasunod niya ulit.

"Ngayon, sa likod."

Humakbang si Pole paharap, kaya't nalito si Miong, at nagaya niya ito. Dahil roon, natapakan niya ang paa nito.

"Sorry."

"Ayos lang." Pinisil ng mahina ni Pole ang braso ni Miong. "Ulitin natin."

Nagbilang si Pole at nagsimula sila ulit. Laging nagkakamali si Miong, ngunit mabilis nakakaiwas ang paa ni Pole. Hindi nagtagal, ay nakasunod na rin si Miong.

Sa kabilang dako, pinagmamasdan ni Pepe ang kanyang kaibigan. "Hay, Miong. You're so nabighani talaga."

"Punyeta, magpokus ka nga!" Sita sakanya ng kapares.

Lumingon si Pepe sakanya. "Hi, I'm Jose Rizal. You can call me Pepe."

Sumimangot ito sakanya. "I-Inglesin moko sa bayan ko?!"

 

 


End file.
